


The Misadventures of a Ram and a Lamb

by LoaflyB



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, LOOOOOONG, Like, M/M, Multi, but anyways i hope chu read it, overworked sibling is mine, serial killer is hers, tags upon tags upon tags, this fic is actually more thought out n stuff, this is gonna be long, will take a while before more things get uploaded i suppose, wonder how theyll go about in the devildom, wrote this with a fren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoaflyB/pseuds/LoaflyB
Summary: When a demon fanatic and his very 'done with everything' sibling are thrown into the devildom against their will. Things are bound to get even more fucked up then anyone expected. The Devildom brought this on itself.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Everyone, Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Demons N' Shite...

It was a day like any other, a pair of twins in their apartment just living life. One of the twins was up especially early however. A man by the name of Ram Stabb. Was that his real name ? That's a secret, I'll never tell~

  


He had seemed to clear a large amount of space to do something when he accidentally bumped into something that fell with a loud bang.

  


This resulted in our other sibling, Lam Stabb, to wake up and rush to the living room to see their brother performing what seemed to be a demon ritual. 

  
  


“…….Oh thank god. Ram!!! I thought you broke my mug.” The worried sibling sighed in relief like they didn't...just witness...a demon ritual...ok. 

  


They went to go and get a cup of coffee to wake their tired self up.

  


After a while of watching their brother seemingly run around the room and bumping into more things, the weary-eyed sibling spoke up. “Hey, why are you doing this so early in the morning? It's like- 4 am and I thought you stopped doing these things a while ago.”  _ -Or at least stopped doing them in the house. _

  


“You are right my dear sibling! That is precisely why I'm doing this- 

  


He had run to the other side of the room to finish up his task.

  


“I am getting a tad rusty in my demonology knowledge and wanted to try my hand at a simple ritual. You know, to get back in the swing of things- agh!”

  


He rubs his back showing a grimacing face as he does so, and whines out loud. 

  


“Gaah, I’ve been running around for the past couple hours...my back. It hurts so much TnT)//…” 

  


Lam looked over at the dinner table where most of their brothers' items were sitting and saw an open book. They picked it up, making sure not to lose the page Ram was on, and read its title

  


_ “Jello and Toma’s Easy How To Guide And Totally Real Way To Summon Demons, We Are Not Responsible For Any Of The Consequences That May Happen, You Signed The Waiver When You Bought This, Your Lives Are In Your Hands Vol. 2. _

  


They then looked back at the page Ram was on. They gave an eerie chuckle that made Ram freeze up for a second.

  


“Hey Ram, quick question- the two people tied up back to back on a chair with rope like this… surely you're not thinking i'll go along with whatever you planned.  **_Right?_ ** .” 

  


“Gah, stop looking at me like that Lam, you're scaring me!”   
  
“And  _ you're  _ avoiding the question.”

  


Lam stepped closer to Ram. The uncanny smile on their face became ever more present. 

  


He pouts and folds his arms.

  


“My lovely twin- why do you have such little faith in me. Trust your younger brother by ~~63.25 seconds~~ for once.”

  


Lam rolls their eyes and scoffs. Practically laughing in Rams face.   
  
“ _ Me?  _ Trust  _ you ???” _

  


“Oh come on! You commit a couple war crimes and suddenly everything you do is a “threat”. Anyways yes, I want you to help me set this up. I put some salt in a circle...pattern...thingy...and i need help with the sacrifice.” 

  


He went over to grab the book, Lam scanned it again before sighing,

  


“......As long as there's no blood, no walking, no running, no marching, no- anything involving moving, I'm good.” Lam does not like doing a lot if they can avoid it. 

  


Ram lit up and grabbed Lams hands, almost spilling their coffee. 

  


“If my coffee spills because of your idiocy then I'm going to kill you” 

  


Ram rolls his eyes and moves Lam over to a chair in the middle of a salt circle with symbols unbeknownst to them. The chair was facing away from another chair that was on the other side of it.   
  


“Lucky for you this just involves sitting in a chair!... ~~ and some rope ~~ . You'll be fine!” 

  


“Excuse me what was that last part-” 

  


“You're fine, you're fine, just sit here in your designated seat and let me do all the rest. Mkay!”

  


Lam starts second guessing their decision. They sigh- giving up. It's too early in the morning to be having an existential crisis- they'll have one later. 

  


“...I-I have a bad feeling about this Ram, I-” 

  


“I said you’ll be fine Lam, stop worrying so much.”   
  
Ram makes his way around Lam to sit in the other chair. 

  


“Uh, Hey Lam? Can you close your eyes, oooone second?,,,please?”

  


Lam was already closing their eyes. You could even say they fell asleep- it's 4 am in the morning and they had so much work to do later on. They were gonna sleep as much as they could.

  


“...oh you’re sleeping... **wonderful.** ” Ram grinned a sinister grin and before they knew it- both Lam and Ram were tied up together with rope. How he tied himself up too is beyond me.”

  


“Apparently, this spell is amplified if the people using it are twins!! We’re twins!!”    
  


Ram starts chanting a spell in a foreign language Lam wouldn't know because one, they’re asleep, and two, they aren't a demon obsessed lunatic like their brother. Ram is very enthusiastic about this- going so far as to giving it an accent! What accent? Take a wild fucking guess bitches.

  


Just as he finished chanting, something weird started happening. 

  


There was a bright light- how Lam slept through this is honestly an art in itself. They are committed to sleep like it's a craft they've been honing for years(and in a way they have).

  


Ram was ecstatic. This wasn't what he expected but it's a hundred times better! He silently screamed in pure happiness as the world eventually melted away bringing the twins into a new and unfamiliar world. 

  


This, is The Misadventures of a Ram and a Lamb...


	2. Where a devil-obsessed mans dream come true.

Unfamiliar to Lam at least, Ram knew exactly where they were and legit- he has never been this happy in his life. 

He shook the chair in an attempt at waking up his sibling. “Lam, Lam!!…Wake up! Wake up!!!” 

Eventually this got really annoying so they had no choice but to wake up. When they did- they had to pause for a second to grasp what the fuck just happened.

_ Why the hell were they tied up? _ They frantically looked around.  _ Where the hell were they?? _ They then made eye contact with a group of people who had been watching the two since they got here.  **_Who the hell were these people!!???_ **

Their anxiety grew tenfold when they heard Ram giggling to himself.  _ Why the hell was he laughing at a time like this. _

Ram was indeed giggling- this was a dream come true for him. He looked around in awe. He makes eye contact with a man sitting in a chai akin to that of a judge in a courtroom.

“Welcome to Devildom, Lavinia and Ravindra. I-”

“Oh god. Oh no, don't- just use Ram and Lam please.” Ram shook his head and made a gag sound.

“Those names are so not burger king sex and we like our nicknames better ! ain't that right La-   


  
“ **Ram im giving you like 5 seconds to tell me what the fuck is going on.** ” Lam said in a fairly low and scary tone making Ram freeze up.

Realizing this was a perfect time to interrupt- the man in the judge chair continued.   
  
“I apologise for the mix up, Lam and Ram. Nonetheless, welcome to Devildom. I completely understand if you may be feeling some sort of shock or confusion or...whatever it is humans feel. ahem.

He clears his throat.

“As introductions go, I am Diavolo-”

“ **DIAVOLO!!?? AS IN LORD DIAVOLO!!?? AS IN RULER OF ALL DEMONS DIAVOL-** oh my god this is the best day of my life.”

Ram is fangirling very hard right now that he manages to loosen the ties on the rope. Letting the rope fall down as a result and both twins free.

This lets Ram jump up and down and if you've ever seen a 6’1 tall ass man jump around, you know how scary that shit is. Tall people jumping man...it's weird.   
  


Diavolo however seemed a bit surprised to know that this human seemed to know who he was.

“Well, I think you summed it up pretty well. I suppose you wouldn't want to know the reason you both were invited-”

“Kidnapped.” Lam stated rather boldly.

Diavolo made a slightly worried face looking at Ram.

“Excuse me?”

“No yeah, that sounds ‘bout right. You did kinda kidnap us lol.” Ram added.

“Wait, wait, wait, we didn’t kidnap you.”

  
“Then I suppose we came here of our own free will-  _ not _ tied up. Huh?” Ram said- keeping full eye contact with Diavolo who had no choice but to vaguely admire the gall of these two humans.

They sure did pick up some...humans. I guess. Is Ram even a human? We dunno sis, we just dunno.

Lams anxiety was growing steadily again. They still had no idea why a bunch of demons summoned them in the first place.

So they did the only natural thing and hid behind their elated brother to use as a shield.

If the two had let Diavolo finish, he would have done just that and told them where they were and what their business here was.

Instead, they got a very pissed off demon who had no choice but to step in at this point.

“None of you have been kidnapped- you both have the very rare and a once in a lifetime opportunity to enroll in a foreign exchange program at a demon school.

Lam was immediately turned off by the idea of going to school again. They just finished that shit- aint no way in hell they're gonna go back.

Unless a very tall and scary demon man is looming over them not giving them much of a choice to begin with, then there is a very likely chance they will maybe decide to go back. Just maybe though.

Ram literally could not be happier. Like- my mans on the verge of tears. He'd be able to get so many demon specimens to experiment on! He was on a cloud nine.

“Before any of you interrupt- let me at least explain myself.”

_ So like essentially these two are gonna be human exchange students at a school called RAD(yes both of them laughed). RAD stands for...radishes are delicious. That is a bold faced lie. Radishes are at most bearable and the actual acronym is the Royal Academy of Diavolo i guess. How self-centered but like, go off. Its Diavolos world and we're all just living in it baby. _

_ Diavolo made this exchange program to be all buddy buddy with the human world and the celestial realm so he sent two demons up to both of those places, the celestial realm sent some of their angels downtown, and the human world... _

_ All the worlds basically said ‘here's my share, now go chop his dick off’. _

_ Anyways- the twins are gonna be foreign exchange students for about a year and they're gonna be staying at a dorm called The House of Lamentation. Which sounds like a very weird sort of lotion but like i cant judge. The place is a bloody haunted mansion. Haunted mansions can be named whatever the fuck they want man. _

_ During the year they are to complete assignments they like to call, tasks~ cus RADs fancy and shit. After the year is up, the two will write a summary about their year. _

“To avoid future problems, I am Lucifer. The Avatar of Pride and-” Lucifer was sadly interrupted by Rams loud and exaggerated gasping.

“ **LUCIFER !!! LIKE- THE PRINCE OF HELL LUCIFER !! LIKE THE FALLEN ANGEL** like the fallen angel omg omg omg omg !!!

He was spazzing out again.

“Ok ok ok- so like...this means that if you are the “Avatar” of Pride or whatever you call it. You have brothers- the princes of hell !! let's see- we have you- Lucifer, “Avatar” of Pride; then Mammon, Avatar of Greed. Leviathan, Avatar of Envy; Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust; Satan, Avatar of Wrath; Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony; then Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth!!

He looks at Lucifer thoughtfully then sighs disappointedly.

“But ugh- I thought you'd look so much more...different. You all look so...pretty. I was really hoping to ride on a gigantic sea serpent...”

Lucifer also couldn't help but be a little surprised as to how this human seemed to know his fair share of demon lore.

And neither could his brothers. A blonde one to be exact spoke out first.

“Wow you seem to know quite a bit.”

Ram nods and winks. “I pride myself on my demonology knowledge.  _ Some people _ however find it useless.”

A subtle jab at his twin got them rolling their eyes. 

“We’ll see how far it takes us. Don't get too cocky.” They say quietly.

“Oh I bet far enough to survive this year. Maybe you could pick up a thing or two.” Ram folds his arms, moving slightly away from Lam to let them suffer in the spotlight for a bit before they go back to hiding behind their shield. Ram laughs and Lam kicks him in the shins.

Sibling love innit.


	3. The brothers~

“Well, Ram. Since you seem to be quite knowledgeable already in knowing who we are- i am assuming it won't be hard to put a face to those names. A lot less work for me...”

Ram shook his head almost...proudly. “Nope! You guys look like nothing i'd have ever imagined. Like i said before- you all are very pretty. Much too pretty for what i thought a demon was.” he sighs again in disappointment and shrugs. 

“But what can ya do i guess…” 

Just as he said this- the pink haired man sprung up from his seat to greet the two. 

He got up real close to Ram and pouted, making it known he had something to say about how Ram was speaking about them. 

“This is the second time you've sighed like that when you called us pretty. I'll have you know that i put a lot of time and effort into this- 

He gestures to his whole body keeping his other finger pointed at Ram.

“and to be brushed off with a sigh...and by a human... is extremely insulting.”

Ram had both his hands in his pockets- not flinching for even a second. He stayed quiet observing the man looking up at him. 

Haha imagine being that small, couldn't be these twins! These 6’ goddamn, tall-ass twins.

“Asmodeus- i'm assuming? The way you're staring into my eyes makes it seem like you're trying to seduce me haha.” He loomed over Asmodeus' and smiled. A sinister and very creepy smile. This man can't smile genuinely for the life of him. Not that he ever tries to.

Figuring that this didn't work on Ram, Asmodeus glances over at Lam with a seductive smile but they don't really seem to be all the impressed either. To be fair- they have resting bitch face and not much shows either way so-

“And anyways- don't you have a devilgram? I regularly post cute selfies of myself every day. I don't know what the public would do if i missed a day.”

Both Lam and Ram froze up. 

“Devil...gram?” The two said in unison before Ram burst into a loud fit of laughter.

“Do you mean instagram!!?? Oh god- that's precious oh my god.” Ram wipes a tear. This was proving to be a wondrous trip by the minute.

“Ah- before i get you situated with my brothers-

Luci says- giving a much needed interruption. 

“There is one that i should warn you about- the one who will be looking after you two during your stay here.”

Lam tilted their head slightly in confusion. “...sir, is that not your job?”

Lucifer nods, “You are indeed correct Lam- it is, however due to issues i'd rather not talk about or id get yet another headache, i will not be taking that task on alone.”

Ram put a hand over his chest. “You poor old man…” 

Lucifer responded with a cold stare…...good. But not as good as Lams.

Lucifer handed two phones to Lam with the timestamp 66:66 plastered on the screen. Ram opened his mouth to protest why Luci gave both D.D.Ds to Lam but closed it as he already could guess the answer.

Good choice old man. 

“These are your D.D.D.s… please take immense care and caution with them as they will provide aid to you for your school year. 

He sighed again, picking up where he left off.

“Mammon, The Avatar of Greed- he is the one that will be guiding you through the school year. You should have all of our contacts saved on your D.D.Ds. try calling him.”

Lam opened contacts and looked through to see the list of names which had been unfamiliar to them. All the while Ram hovered over their back, backseat driving the whole thing

When Lam got to actually calling Mammon, they were met with this.

“YOOO-”

Lam had cut off immediately after they heard the voice. Not realizing what they'd done until Lucifer tells them.

“............Why did you do that, Lam?”

“O-oh...i'm sorry, sir. First instinct when I hear someone unfamiliar on the phone is to just cut them off.” They looked up at Lucifer, who had a pissed off look on his face, and just looked back to their phone.

“Ahem- s-sorry. Let me try again.” They went back to the contact list and chose ‘Mammon’ again.

“OI!! WHY’D YOU HANG UP ON THE GREAT MAMMON HUH?!!”

They put him on mute for a second and looked at Lucifer. He simply replied with a nod.

Lam sighed before they took the phone off mute.

“I-Im sorry, sir.”

Is all they could stammer out before hearing an exaggerated sigh from the other side.

“Whatever- you guys are the humans right? From the exchange program right?”

Ram snatched the phone from his sibling and answered for them. 

“CorrrrrrrrrrrrrECTAMUNDO BITCH!!! HAHA! The old man told us to call nya’ sooooooo YEA! I'd say sorry for my siblings stupidity n shit but like...i don't say sorry LOLOL!!”

Mammon had to move the D.D.D away from his ear because of how loud Ram was. Lam had to keep their fist from socking their brother in the face. Ram had to just keep being a bitch.

“BITCH??? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO? I'M MAMMON! THE GODDAMN AVATAR OF GREED- (Yeah he just went off on a tangent about his authority)

“Anyways...why did you call me? I thought you were Lucifer for a second…” Lam bonked their ankle into Ram’s knees which made him drop the D.D.D. and Lam swiftly caught it.

“That's just it. Lucifer told us to call you.”

“HAHAH! Think you can scare me with that name? Try again-”

Lucifer loomed over the two to talk into the phone.

“Mammon, you’ve got about 10 seconds...9...8…”

This seemed to cause an immediate reaction from the other end.

“Y-YESSIR! COMING!” With that the phone cut off. Ram smirked up at Lucifer.

“Well, old man. You seem to scare the “Great Mammon” haha! Think you could show me a thing or two?” 

He was met with a piercing glare from Lucifer that answered that question. Ram simply laughed though. “Still not as scary as theirs.” He pointed at Lam.

Diavolo intervened with a suggestion. “While we wait for Mammon we should introduce your brothers right Lucifer?” Lucifer sighed with a nod. “As much as I hate to admit it, you are correct. Ram- you already seem to be know a bit about them already and they already spoke but lets introduce them formerly” 

He motions over to the pink-haired smaller demon we all know and love. “This is Asmodeus. He is the fifth eldest brother, the Avatar of Lust.” Asmodeus winks and does a little wave. 

He then goes over to the blonde character who was smiling at the two in a nice but unsettling way. He also had this dark aura around him that just screamed ‘I'm a passive aggressive bitch who will backstab you at the drop of a hat <3’. “This is Satan, the fourth eldest brother and the Avatar of Wrath.”

Ram leaned over to Lam. “Doesn't look very angry does he. Very off-brand.” Lam nodded. “He may just be hiding it all inside though. That’s what I do at least. Hide all your feelings away deep deep down inside. That way no one can hurt you and your feelings don’t matter anyways so why should you bother opening your heart to the world in the first place…...you know- like an adult” 

Everyone stays silent looking at Lam. Lucifer thankfully takes the attention away from them.

“Uhm….ok….anyways moving on. The grumpy brother over there is Beelzebub, the sixth eldest and the Avatar of Gluttony.”

The twins looked up at the tall and muscular man who wore a very upset frown on his face. It was amplified by his voice being so low too. “Lucifer, Im. Hungry.” To be honest, his voice was low too, but Ram was very surprised with how much testosterone this guy was packing. 

Lucifer rubbed the bridge between his nose, “Too bad. Now behave yourself.” 

Ram pouted and pulled out a lollipop. “Aww, you should feed the poor guy, he’s hungry!!” Ram knows this is a bad idea, he does, he just chooses to do things that may cause certain death for him. He waves a piece of candy. “You want this big guy ?” He said with a baleful smile, taunting Beel.

Lucifer eyes the candy and gives Ram a death stare, honestly he should be dead with how many times he’s been given this death stare. 

“I would advise you not do that-.” Just then- Beelzebub got up and walked over to Ram who, in turn, started immediately running away as fast as he could away from Beelzebub. This is a really bad idea because, being a demon, Beel is really really fast and if you can put two and two together.

“OwWwW!!!-” 

The bitch knew how it would end. Lucifer just watched him play out his own stupidity and instead continued to Lam, who was totally listening but like in pure fear that if they dont they will be snapped out of existence.

“There are seven of us in total, my brother Mammon should be arriving very soon. My other brothers are not present at the moment but we will get to them in due time.”

Ram eventually makes his way back with a content Beel. He walks over to Lam panting. “He….He took all of my candy.” Lam rolled their eyes, “No duh, bitch. What did you think he was gonna do.”

“To keep you both safe, you will be staying at The House of Lamentation.” Diavolo said.

“Sounds like we’ll be slathered in lotion if we go there….

Ok Ram. 

“But liek...isnt that kiiiinda stupid?? You all are a bunch of demons and the most powerful ones at that? Why da fuck should we stay with you??”

Diavolo nodded. “You have a point- the real reason is we didn't have enough space in the other dorms and this was the last option.” 

Lam clicked their tongue. “Of course we got the short end of the stick.” They muttered under their breath.

Lucifer looked at them, “I'm sorry what was that?”

“N-nothing, sir.”

“Moving on,

Lucifer continued.

“There are rather vulgar demons out here that would probably eat you both in an instant.”

“Fun!!” Ram said eagerly.

“No! Not fun! Not at all! If you manage to get both of us killed I hope you get what you deserve.” Lam replied, rightfully worried.

“And I wish the same thing for you my lovely sibling uwu.” Ram <3 at his sibling who simply looked at him with a disgusted look.

Just then, the doors to the council room slammed opened and out popped a new figure.


	4. Leviathan isnt a gigantic sea monster!? That sucks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shoot, havent updated this in a bit. Dw i havent forgotten lolol, ill pick this back up. Have this in the meantime.

Lucifer sighed for like the 666th time already, “Well, now that we’ve finally gotten done with that. It seems the other idiot has arrived.”

“Hey!! Who summoned me?! You got a lot of nerve. Now if you have an ounce of respect for your lives you’ll hand over all of your money and your-”   
  
“I don't like this one, sir.” Lam said to Lucifer, interrupting Mammon's introduction. 

Ram nodded in agreement. “This one seems loud and annoying.”   
  
Lam folded their arms and scoffed, “Sounds like someone you'd get along with actually.”   
  
Ram rolled his eyes.   
  
“Just cuz  _ i'm _ loud and annoying, doesn't mean I like it when other people are!”

Mammon looked back and forth between the twins. “You guys don't like me?! Why!?-   
  
The poor demon sounded like a sad puppy that just got kicked for a sec, before he cleared his throat and shrugged it off.   
  
“W-Whatever, I-I don't need your validation, human. So like….i don't care if you like me or not.” Mammon folded his arms with a pout. He was hurt but he wasn't gonna show that. Haha, conceal, don't feel, don't let it show, ya know~

“But yeah, why do  **_I_ ** have to look after them? Why can't Satan...or Beel?”   
  
“You know very well why we cant have Beel look after them.” Lucifer said, with a scowl.    
  
Mammon reluctantly nodded. “Yeah, he'd prolly scarf 'em down.”   
  
“Whose scarfing who down?” Lam said looking very worryingly between Mammon and Beel.

“But that doesn't mean that I have to-”   
  
“ **Mammon.** ” Lucifer simply said, cutting off his brother.   
  
“Ok! Ok! I’ll do it, I’ll do it....but I'll hate every moment of it.” Spoiler alert, no he wont.

Lucifer turned to Ram and Lam. “This is Mammon, The Avatar of Greed. He governs over all things relating to it.” 

Asmodeus chimes in, “Oh! And he's a masochist. That part’s really important.”   
  
Lam looks confused, Ram grins.    
  
“Thank you for that information?” Lam said. Well, now they know that. Fun.

Lucifer stops this conversation from heading somewhere it does not need to go. “Anyways, Mammon. I expect full cooperation.  **No. Bullshit. Okay ?** ”   
  
A dark aura surrounds Luci. Mammon dont want that smoke so he just nods.   
  
Ram, still grinning, looks over Mammon.   
  
“Reminder, it's not us who’s stuck with you.  **_It's you who's stuck with_ ** **_us._ ** ” He said in a fearful tone that surprisingly, even Lucifer found a tad intimidating.   
  


He claps his hands. “ _ AAaaanywaaays _ ~ We got the money bitch! Yay !! Now what da fuck do we do?” Ram turns around to Luci and tilts his head to the side.   
  


Diavolo is actually the one to answer this question. “So, you both will be staying with the 6 brothers at the House of Lamentation. I imagine a world where humans, demons, and ange-.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah, we get it we get it. Everyone together and living in harmony and that shit. Let’s go Lam, I’m feeling tired myself.”

Lam is so close to just breaking, Ram is going to be the reason they die. “Oh, BT-Dubs uh- where is the ‘House of Lamentation’ yall speak of ?” 

Mammon walks ahead with a groan. “Stop being idiots for like, 5 seconds. Use your tiny human brains,  _ i'm  _ showing you guys around so follow  _ me,  _ alright?!” 

They arrive at what looks like a haunted house. No one is surprised, everyone expected this. 

Ram runs inside, Lam was about to go in after him but then Mammon started speaking. 

“Of all the luck, I get stuck with you two. It’s honestly insulting.” 

Lam rolls their eyes and just walks in, ignoring his complaining and Mammon quickly follows before he gets left behind. 

  
  


They are now in what seems to be a lobby with two stairs going around and meeting to a bridge upstairs. Mammon stands in front of the two to introduce the place. 

“This is the House of Lamentation. One of the dorms here at RAD” 

“But this isn’t any dormitory. This is only reserved for us student council members.” 

Ram smacks his face with his hands and does a :o face. 

“Are We SpeCial!!???” 

“No, you’re human. Why the hell would you be anything special.”

Ram opened his mouth then closed it. “You right, you right…”

“Anyways,,, you’re lucky to even be setting foot in here, after all you’re with the best of the best, nothing like those poor people that walk around here. Lets go to your room.” 

Lams eyes widen. “Wait, like...single? As in one?!!! We’re sharing a room!!?” Mammon nods, 

“You should be grateful you’re even  _ getting  _ a room and not sleeping on the streets. Let’s. Go. You’re wasting my time.” 

While the three are walking Mammon starts talking,,,again. 

“Now, if you guys wanna survive a day here you better listen  _ REAL  _ close to what I’m about to say cus I won’t say it again. If a demon looks like they’re about to attack you-.” 

“STAB IT WITH A KNIFE !!! KILL IT !! GRAB ITS LITTLE, THE DEVIL HORNS or somethin. Did I get it? I got it, I’m always right.” Ram looks proud of his answer while Mammon is staring bewildered at him. 

“If you’re asking for a death wish,  _ however _ if you actually want to live your pathetic little lives I suggest you run.” 

“How about **_you_** die Mammon !” A foreign pissed off voice calls out from behind their tour guide 

“Levi ! You scared me, uh.

He turns to the twins.

“Humans, this is Leviathan, the Avatar of Envy and the third oldest of us brothers. Since his name is kinda hard to say, we just call ‘im Levi.”

This new figure was staring at the two, specifically Lam.

“ **_You._ ** ” He says, pointing to them.

Lam looked around. “M-me?” They didn't like this new attention.

“When was the last time you slept?”

….What?

“Like a full night's rest?” He continues. Lam was honestly panicking on the inside right now.   
  
“Uh- I uh. Uh...I-I don't...remember??” They stammer out to the demon.

Leviathan scoffed and folded his arms. “Ha, don't remember- I haven't had a full night's rest in  **_years!_ ** ”

Lam was...so confused. Was he that jealous of Lam that he had to prove how fucked up his sleep schedule was? I mean, props to the man I guess.

“Anyways, I know you probably haven't slept cus of normie things like  _ work  _ and shit.”

Levi turns his attention back to Mammon.

“I'm taking your humans.  **I will come back and continue this conversation. Don't think for a sec i've forgotten about your bullshit.** ”

Mammon doesn't even get a chance to protest before Levi takes the humans and walks away.

“.....Lucifers gonna kill me. Isn't he.”

  
  


Leviathan has taken the twins to a place that looks very similar to an indoor aquarium. There were posters of different anime scattered on the walls and manga scattered across the floor and table. There was also a bookshelf filled to the brim of said manga and a table with a gaming chair to sit on. [ _ cough _ ]weeb[ _ cough _ ]. There was also a bathtub with a pillow and cover in it like it was made to be someone's bed. Good for him ya know. Sometimes you just wanna wake up in excruciating pain because everywhere aches in the morning. I get it.

“ _ That scumbag still owes me money...i need that Blu-ray DVD set of Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-Devil and Her Reluctant Companion. _ ” The demon mumbled under his breath.

Ram caught sight of a particular manga lying on the floor and picked it up. “No way!” He yelled when he saw the cover.

This caught Leviathan’s attention and he turned around to see Ram holding a copy of  _ The Tale of the Seven Lords.  _ His eyes widened. “Normie, you better put that down! Why are you touching my stuff!?” He called out.

Ram continued, ignoring the demons cries. “We watch this anime every wednesday night after Lam comes back from work!” Lam nods in agreement. “A really good show.” They added.

Levi’s anger quickly faded away. “Y-...you've seen...the show?” 

The twins nodded.

Whatever anger Levi felt from before had faded away. “What season are you on? What episode? How do you like it? How many times have you watched it? What's your favourite part of the series?”

He basically bombarded them with questions. He was excited to say the least.

The two managed to answer all of his questions though. They weren't major fans like Levi but they did really enjoy the series. 

Levi then went on to ask them about other anime/manga series that they watch/read. He had new people to rant to, it was nice.

It was also a very rare time where Ram stayed still for once in his life and Lam felt comfortable talking to someone they just met. Especially knowing that that exact same someone was a demon that could kill them at any time.

After a while, Levi sighed. “You humans...aren't that bad. Well...you're better than those normies at the very least.”

Ram wiped a fake tear. “That is probably the nicest thing anyones ever said to me.” 

“Oh! I actually have a favor to ask you guys then. I'd rather ask some other humans but you guys are the closest ones i can find.”

“What is it?.....” Lam asked reluctantly.

“I want you to make a pact with him. Cus you guys are humans, you can bound him to you so he  _ has _ to do whatever you guys say. Which means, if you order him to give me my money back, he  _ has _ to!”

Ram folded his arms. “So this some personal shit?....” He thinks about it some more. “Well….I  _ have _ always wanted demons to do my bidding............Mhhh...okay! We’ll do it~!!”

“You mean  _ you’ll _ do it. I don't want anything to do with this.” Lam protested. “You're gonna get yourself killed and then I'll have to clean it up and it just becomes an entire mess and a waste of time.” They wave their hands. 

Ram stares at his twin for a while. Contemplating something, before smirking and nodding. “Of course, my dear sibling. You don't have to do  _ anything _ .”

Lam didn't trust that. Lam did  _ not _ trust that. “I really don't like you sometimes, Ram.”

“Really?! I thought it was all the time!! That makes me feel a bit better.” He says with a toothy smile. He turned back to Leviathan.

“Anyways, I know that a pact is like….exchanging your soul to control the demon, blah blah. But like….let's say you may have already given your soul away. Hypothetically speaking of course!! Is there another way to create said pact?” 

Ram, what the fuck did you do?

Levi nods, “Yeah, for Mammon specifically, you'll wanna get his credit card. He named it like, Goldie or some shit like that. Either way, Lucifer took it away and hid it after he spent too much on it. Serves the bitch right.” 

He points to Ram, “You need to find out where it is and give it back to him in exchange for a pact. There's no way he'll deny it.”

Ram nods, saluting. “Won't let you down, sir!!<3 Lets go Lam, you're prolly bouta pass out from all this interaction and we need to find out where our room is. Byyyye Leviiii~!!” Ram says, dragging his sibling out of the room with him.

Levi felt good about this. “There's no way this'll blow up in my face.” He said, after the two left. 

Famous last words.


End file.
